Twitter
by IonaDel
Summary: So Superman decided that in order to increase League bonding, every member needed to get a twitter, so that they could keep one another up to speed...hence the creation of the Justice League Twitter!
1. The Names

Justice Twitter

So Superman thought that the Justice League needed their private twitter for socialising and bonding purposes so...now every Justice League affiliated person is required to get a twitter?

Here are their account names:

Robin: itsClassified

Wally: daredevilspeedster

Artemis: emeraldarcher

M'gann: itsmegan!

Conner: superconkent

Aqualad: hydrated

Zatanna: Formerly: magicianshowgirl Now: wehateFate

Rocket: DAKOTAFTW!

Roy : therealreplacableredarrow

Batman: ireallydontneedtobehere

Superman: speedingbullet

Black Canary: imascreamer

Green Arrow: greenarrow

Red Tornado :iamwind

Green Lantern (John Stewart) : Corps

Hal Jordan: seethemoon

Wonder Woman: AmazonianPrincess

Hawkgirl: needtofly

Hawkman: viciousasahawk

Aquaman: therealkingorin

Martian Manhunter: martianmanhunter

The Flash: thefastestmanalive

Villains Twitter

Cheshire: iamthecat

Sportsmaster: gymcoach

Spiderman: thedarkspidey

Kobra: iampower

Lex Luthor: rollingincash

Ra's Al Ghul: themaster

Queen Bee: beautyqueen


	2. Their Bios

**AN: So here are the Bios for the heroes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twitter, or any of these characters.**

**The Batman **

ireallydontwanttobehere

_I am the Dark Knight._

Following: 7 Followers: 7

**Wonder Woman **

Amazonian Princess

_Keep an open mind_

Following: 40 Followers: 40

**The Flash**

thefastestmanalive

_That is NOT what she said!_

Following: 40 Followers: 40

**Aquaman**

therealkingorin

_Atlantis is my home. Love you Mera!_

Followers: 40 Following: 40

**Superman **

speedingbullet

_Kansas to Metropolis. I stand for Justice_

Followers: 39 Following: 39

**John Stewart**

Corps

_If you gonna get something done, do it right._

Followers: 40 Following: 34

**Hal Jordan **

seethemoon

_Daredevil. But I get enough excitement on this job_

Followers: 40 Following: 40

**Hawkgirl **

needtofly

_Thanagar. I'm warning you... I know how to use this mace._

Followers: 40 Following: 39

**Hawkman**

viciousasahawk

_Thanagar. Tough guy._

Followers: 40 Following: 39

**Martian Manhunter**

martianmanhunter

_J'onn J'onzz. Earth is my home, the Justice League is my family._

Followers: 40 Following: 40

**Red Tornado**

iamwind

_Still becoming used to human customs_

Followers: 40 Following: 40

**Black Canary**

imascreamer

_Blonde Bombshell with mad skills._

Followers: 40 Following: 40

**Green Arrow**

greenarrow

_Bow and Arrow. Problem?_

Followers: 40 Following: 40

**Aqualad**

hydrated

_I am honoured to be serving the planet. Protoge of My King, also known as Aquaman_

Followers: 40 Following: 30

**Robin**

itsClassified

_Definitely feeling the aster! Protoge of The Batman (like you didn't already know that)._

Followers: 40 Following: 30

**Kid Flash**

daredevilspeedster

_Food. Girls. Science. I'm totally awesome and pretty funny. Protoge of guess who?_

Followers: 40 Following: 30

**Miss Martian**

itsmegan!

_I love cooking and being like a big sister! My goal is to make as many people as I can smile :)_

_Protoge of Martian Manhunter or Uncle J'onn!_

Followers: 40 Following: 30

**Superboy**

superconnerkent

_I am the clone of Superman. Don't mess with me. Protoge of? Don't ask._

Followers: 39 Following: 29

**Artemis**

emeraldarcher

_No nonsense attitude. Pretty good friend. _

'_Where you come from does not determine who you are.' –Anonymous_

_Protoge of Green Arrow_

Followers: 40 Following: 30

**Zatanna**

wehateFate

_Budding magician. Hot as New York concrete ;) Protoge of Zatanna. I'll get you back Daddy. Darn you Fate!_

Followers: 40 Following: 39

**Rocket**

DAKOTAFTW!

_Sassy, Smart, Slick. Protoge of Icon_

Followers: 40 Following: 30

**Red Arrow**

therealreplacableredarrow

_I am not a clone! I don't care what those writers said! Crimson archer with mad skills. FORMER protoge of Green Arrow._

Followers: 40 Following: 30


	3. Independence Day P1

**So basically how this will work, is the timelines will correspond with each of the episodes. There will be some in between episode Timelines as well so stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Twitter or any DC Characters**

**Please review!**

**So here are the dynamics of the Justice League twitter:**

**An at mention: If Batman puts Speedy in an at mention it would look like this: **fasterthangreenarrow i need you for a mission.

**Got it? Good, now let the fun begin!**

**Changes: Red Arrow was Speedy at this time, so his profile was:**

**Speedy**

fasterthangreenarrow

_If you're looking for the young speedster, wrong profile. His name is Kid Flash. I'M Speedy. The Archer. Can get a shot off faster than anyone. Protoge of Green Arrow_

Followers: 40 Following: 30

_**Independence Day, Part 1**_

**fasterthangreenarrow**

Today's the day! (y) hydrated daredevilspeedster itsClassified

**daredevilspeedster**

OMG OMG OMGoodness! Today is here FINALLY!

**itsClassified**

No more sidekicks! daredevilspeedster fasterthangreenarrow hydrated

**speedingbullet**

Congrats! itsClassified fasterthangreenarrow hydrated daredevilspeedster

**thefastestmanalive**

Atta dudes! daredevilspeedster itsClassified fasterthangreenarrow hydrated

**itsClassified**

Freeze just got his butt whooped! Hey, why isn't anyone just whelmed?

**hydrated**

Excited.

**daredevilspeedster**

The Hall looks AWESOME! And full of food! Yum! And soon I'll be inside...

**daredevilspeedster**

Why cant anyone get my name right! It's KID FLASH! Not Speedy not Flash Boy, KID FLASH!

**fasterthangreenarrow**

All you leaguers are FULL OF IT! We arent sidekicks. Not after today. At least I'm not.

**fasterthangreenarrow**

hydrated daredevilspeedster itsClassified If I were you I'd bail out too.

**thefastestmanalive**

Wotan really needs to get a life. Who would try to BLOCK OUT THE SUN!

**itsClassified**

Unbelievable! daredevilspeedster fasterthangreenarrow hydrated

**daredevilspeedster**

Dude thefastestmanalive NOT COOL!

**hydrated**

No words...

**AmazonianPrincess**

daredevilspeedster hydrated itsClassified fasterthangreenarrow

What happened?

**AmazonianPrincess**

WHAT DID YOU DO? speedingbullet ireallydontneedtobehere therealkingorin thefastestmanalive greenarrow

**ireallydontneedtobehere**

AmazonianPrincess Diana, get off. Dont you see someone's trying to block out the sun?

**itsClassified**

*troll face* Payback!

**ireallydontneedtobehere**

Has anyone seen itsClassified hydrated daredevilspeedster? You better answer me.

**Corps**

That was a tough mission. Good job guys...

**imascreamer**

greenarrow Ollie, what happened?

**ireallydontneedtobehere**

green arrow this is all YOUR fault! AmazonianPrincess imascreamer

**greenarrow**

idontreallyneedtobehere No one has seen them! No communication, nothing!

**greenarrow**

ireallydontneedtobehere How is this my fault!

**ireallydontneedtobehere**

Everybody! greenarrow told Speedy where the real HQ is. And he told everyone else.

**AmazonianPrincess**

greenarrow you WHAT?

**imascreamer** Ollie!

**thefastestmanalive** dude greenarrow

**ireallydontneedtobehere** so now they're mad...

**therealkingorin** I think this is speedy's fault actually...and he quit.

**AmazonianPrincess** what?

**ireallydontneedtobehere** Robin probably hacked the hall's system. Cant raise them.

**ireallydontneedtobehere **if anything happens to them ill get you AND speedy, Queen. greenarrow

**martianmanhunter**

idontreallyneedtobehere I have not seen them.


	4. Fireworks

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I do not own anything. **

**By the way, the reason I cannot put at symbols is because the site won't allow me to for some reason so i have had to adapt.**

**Enjoy! Review Please!**

**Fireworks**

**seethemoon **anyone seen the sidekicks yet?

**Corps **seethemoon weve been looking, no sign yet

**ireallydontneedtobehere** havent seen them. KEEP LOOKING! Robin's too young to be out on his own...

**speedingbullet** ireallydontneedtobehere you don't seem to have a problem letting him run all over Gotham...

***ireallydontneedtobehere unfollowed speedingbullet***

**thefastestmanalive** ireallydontneedtobehere don't get your undies in a twist Bats, Clark's just saying the kid can take care of himself

**ireallydontneedtobehere** i will refollow him just because I need the updates...

***ireallydontneedtobehere is following speedingbullet***

**imascreamer **no updates from hydrated itsClassified daredevilspeedster

strange...Wally's usually trying to hit on me 24/7

**AmazonianPrincess**imascreamer admit it, you like the attention

**greenarrow** what? imascreamer AmazonianPrincess

**therealkingorin**maybe they're just really upset and won't contact us

**ireallydontneedtobehere** ive tried using their comms to track them, no signal

**thefastestmanalive** what about the regular trackers that you put on...nevermind

**seethemoon** dont worry thefastestmanalive we already know Bats' paranoid.

**seethemoon** he probably has trackers that go offline if they're dead

**AmazonianPrincess** seethemoon you watch Nikita too! I love her! She would do well on Amazon...strong independent woman

**AmazonianPrincess **she no longer lets men tell her what to do...

**seethemoon** she's hot. But my woman has to follow my instructions sometimes ;) AmazonianPrincess

**AmazonianPrincess **TMI seethemoon

**imascreamer** LOL! care to share seethemoon ?

**speedingbullet** hey let's keep it clean!

**thefastestmanalive** I hate Twitter after Dark...

**greenarrow** thefastestmanalive that's cause of all the jokes you get...

**speedingbullet** hey! we have kids on this!

**greenarrow** please, Rob and Aqualad are so innocent...Wally...not so much

**ireallydontneedtobehere** Robin isn't stupid...neither is Aqualad

**viciousasahawk** well if Kaldur'ahm is with them they couldn't have gotten into too much trouble

**ireallydontneedtobehere** I've got a signal! Rendezvous at my coordinates...

**imascreamer** I'm so glad you boys are safe hydrated itsClassified daredevilspeedster

**thefastestmanalive** that was a great ordeal wasn't it?

**Corps** That, thing that Desmond morphed into...surprising what people will do...

**thefastestmanalive** but our boys took em down! Atta dudes! hydrated itsClassified daredevilspeedster

**daredevilspeedster** imascreamer know you missed me babe ;)

**ireallydontneedtobehere **you all need to be at the coordinates i sent you tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. itsClassified hydrated daredevilspeedster

**AmazonianPrincess** so we will all avoid talking about our...discovery?

**imascreamer** YEP!

**thefastestmanalive** i dont want to be burnt alive...

**seethemoon** yeah, we didnt see anything...

**greenarrow** ...nothing to see...

**ireallydontneedtobehere** we cant avoid this fact...

**speedingbullet** YES WE CAN! Isn't that what our esteemed president says?

**thefastestmanalive**speedingbullet i thought you were Conservative...

**ireallydontneedtobehere** speedingbullet we all need to discuss this

**martianmanhunter** speedingbullet it is not good to avoid problems Clark

**speedingbullet **im perfectly fine with it. Everyone, what if someone cloned you?

**thefastestmanalive** no comment...

**imascreamer** so i volunteer to train the kids...

**seethemoon** so imascreamer how will the regimen go?

**greenarrow** yeah, don't be too hard on them Dinah...

**needtofly** i think it will be good for them to get some training...

**therealkingorin** yes, Kaldur'ahm is always looking for ways to improve...

**imascreamer** greenarrow ill try not to be...they're good kids...

**thefastestmanalive** im sure Wally will be elated...lol

**speedingbullet** i know what you guys are trying to do...

**imascreamer** Good night everyone!

**greenarrow** i follow suit...

**needtofly** me too

**viciousasahawk** me too...

**thefastestmanalive** well DUH viciousasahawk needtofly im hitting the sack too

**therealkingorin** goodnight all, im going as well...

**AmazonianPrincess** good night everyone, it is pretty late *yawn*

**seethemoon** i have to go to Oa...

**daredevilspeedster** so STOKED! hydrated itsClassified


End file.
